Whispers
by I Laugh at ur Pain
Summary: A few years ago, Sam saw something, but nobody else did. Now, it's back and wants Sam to help it. Will she give everything she has to find out the truth? and will it be for the best? Read and Review please! DanSam!
1. Seeing Things

**Whispers**

**By: I Laugh at ur Pain**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom **

**Chapter 1: Seeing Things**

_Sam walked into the dark, creaky, house. Her breath puffing out before her as she walked onward. With every step Sam took, her fear was slowly taking over her… screaming at her to get out of the house, but she didn't. Behind her, Sam could hear her friends snickering. _

"_Hurry up Sam! You've got to go all the way in!" one of her friends yelled. Her fear became stronger as hot tears slid down her now pale cheeks._

"_Please don't make me do this!" Sam begged._

"_There's no point in quitting now! You're already half way in!" her so called friend yelled back._

_Sam dragged her feet forward, but stopped at the sound of wind rushing in through the room. Funny thing was, there were no open windows, open doors, or any other type of way for wind to get in. Sam continued walking onward, thinking it came from the very front open door and the wind traveled, but stopped dead in her tracks when she heard foot steps coming from the room she was about to enter. _

"_Oh my god," Sam whispered, stepping forward and grasping the handle. Slowly turning the knob, Sam slowly prided open the burnt door. Closing her eyes, Sam walked inside the room and counted to 20. Opening her eyes, Sam screamed in horror. _

"_Sam!" her friend yelled, rushing into the house in search of her. When he finally did reach Sam, he kicked open the door to find Sam with her knees pulled close to her chest and crying._

"_What happened?" her friend asked, looking down at Sam._

"_Danny! They were everywhere!" Sam cried, capturing him in a needy hug. Danny wrapped his arms around Sam and slowly brought her to her feet. _

"_Calm down Sam and tell me what was everywhere," Danny told her._

_The voices, the faces, the bodies, the blood! It was everywhere Danny!!" Sam screamed._

"_Sam, that can't be. There's nothing in here but you and me," Danny told her. Sam ripped open her eyes to find bare walls, not what she had just said. _

"_How can that be?! I saw it all! It was all there! You believe me don't you?" Sam asked, looking up at his icy blue eyes. _

"_Sam, I don't know what to believe," Danny said, looking into Sam's violet eyes. _

"_Let's just go home," Sam said sadly. She started heading towards the door, but before leaving the room, Sam looked back to see a little girl staring back at her._

"_I don't know who you are, but I will find out," Sam told the girl. The girl giggled before skipping off into another room._

"_Sam? You coming?" Danny asked, holding out his hand for her._

"_Yeah, I'm coming," Sam said, shutting the door behind her._

**BUZZ!!!!! BUZZ!!!! BUZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"I'm awake!" Sam yelled, turning off her alarm and sitting up. She had had the dream again, it was getting clearer.

"Sam you awake?" Danny asked from next to her.

"Yeah, I'm awake. I'll go make tea," Sam said, looking over at Danny before walking towards the kitchen. Danny had been staying at Sam's home for the past few days. The guest bedroom was a mess so he had to stay in her room.

"I'm gonna get in the shower," Danny called to Sam before shutting the bathroom door.

"Whatever," Sam said to herself, placing the pot on the stove. Turning the stove to high, Sam left the kitchen to get her clothes.

"Damnit, I left my brush in the bathroom," Sam said to herself. She dropped her clothes on the bed and went over to the bathroom. She tried the door knob, but it was locked. Knocking on the door, Sam said,

"Danny! I left my brush in there!" Sam yelled over the sound of the water. The water soon stopped and soon the door opened.

"Thanks Danny," Sam said, blushing as she took her brush from his wet hands. Her blush turned deeper when she looked at Danny's tone, muscular chest. His black hair was flat against his head and drawn in front of his blue eyes, giving him the goth look Sam loved.

"Umm Sam, can I finish my shower?" Danny asked, waking her from her morning dream.

"Oh yeah, sorry," Sam said, taking her brush and walking away.

"That was really weird. Good thing I'm dating him, or that would have been really weird. Well weirder," Sam said, to herself, turning off the stove. About half and hour later, Danny came out of the bathroom, dressed and ready to go. Sam was still, well, in her shorts and tang top.

"You gonna get ready for school?" Danny asked, taking a bite out of his toast.

"Yeah, soon. I just have to finish this paper," Sam said, writing down some stuff.

"You said you were done with it," Danny said, looking over her shoulder.

"Well I was wrong. I just have to finish a few more problems," Sam said. (I wrote this part during math class)

"I'll do them for you. Go get ready," Danny said, lightly kissing her neck.

"Fine. Just don't get them wrong," Sam said, standing up.

"I won't get them wrong," he said.

"And make sure to show all your work," Sam yelled to Danny from the other room.

"I will," Danny said, already done with 1 ½ of the problems. Sam came back 15 minutes later to find Danny done with the math and making pancakes.

"I finished the math like 2 minutes after you left," Danny said, giving Sam a huge smile.

"You're the best," Sam said, giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Thanks. The food will be done soon. Put your stuff away and get ready, I made a lot of food," Danny warned Sam. She smiled and took out some plate.

"Bring it on. I'm really hungry. Math makes me hungry," Sam told Danny, he just smiled. Bringing over a plate of food, Danny took out the syrup and whipped cream.

"Dig in," Danny said, handing Same a fork. After about 10 minutes Sam stood up and put her things in the sink.

"Can you drive me to school?" Sam asked, putting her dishes in the dishwasher.

"Fine, but only because you're doing my dishes," Danny said, putting his dishes on the counter and walking off.

"Hey!" Sam yelled, but he was already gone. Putting the last dish away, Sam grabbed her stuff and ran outside.

"Hurry up! We're gonna be late!" Danny cried, opening the door for Sam. She smile and got in the car before they drove to school.

**I made it a long chapter! Yeah! Thanks to everybody that reviewed my other stories and please review this story as well! This is a DanSam story, just in case you didn't already figure it out. Please review!!**

**The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain**


	2. School

**Chapter 2: School**

"Hey Tuck," Danny said, walking up to his closest friend.

"Hey Danny, I called you last night, but you mom said you weren't there," Tucker said.

"Oh yeah, I went over to Sam's place," Danny said, Tucker soon started smirking.

"Ohh, Danny. You animal," Tucker said. (My friend Justin says that. Love that guy to pieces)

"What the hell?" Danny said, giving him the eye brow.

"Well it sounds like you. Alone with your girlfriend, nobody to tell you what to do, and it was a Sunday," Tucker said, nudging Danny and looking over at Sam who was talking to Valerie.

"Okay, to start, I did not have sex with Sam. Second, what the hell did it being Sunday have to do with anything?" Danny asked, crossing his arms.

"Well, you could have taken Monday off. I know how much you hate Mondays," Tucker said.

"Tucker, you are one messed up guy," Danny said before walking over to Sam.

"Hey babe," Danny said, wrapping his arms around Sam's waist from behind. She laughed and turned around only to meet Danny's lips in a passionate kiss.

"Hey Danny," Sam said, happily smiling.

"Common, lets get to class," Danny said before taking Sam's hand and walking off.

**At Lunch:**

"Hey Sam!" Danny called, walking over to her. Sam said bye to her friend and hugged Danny.

"Hey Danny. How was Social Studies?" she asked.

"I don't like social Studies, it's too confusing," Danny admitted.

"Well, I can go to your place and help you," Sam offered.

"Or I can go to your place," Danny said, lightly smirking.

"If we go to my place, you'll never do your work," she told him.

"Fine! Ruin my fun," Danny pouted.

"Sorry baby, but I don't want you to flunk Social Studies. I want you to get a good grade in something other than Science, P.E., and Math. Reading, Social Studies, and Health are a big part of your grade too," Sam said, giving him a lecture.

"Find, you can come to my place, but after we study, I get to take you out for dinner," he said.

"I'll be ready by 8 which means I'll be at your house until 6:30ish," Sam said, smiling up at Danny.

"Alright, now common, lets go find Tucker. I bet he's making out with Val somewhere," Danny said before they waked off. Going down the hall, sure enough, there was Tucker and Valerie sitting on the stairs making out.

"Hey! Break it up! Best friend coming through!" Danny yelled, sitting between the two.

"Oh! Hey guys," Valerie said, Tucker blushing.

"And people say we kiss too much! Have they ever seen you guys?" Danny said, laughing.

"Man! Shut up!" Tucker yelled.

"I got to go Tucker. I'll call you later," Valerie said before standing up and walking off.

"Wow, you guys must be a new couple," Danny said, causing Tucker to glare at him.

"Hey man, don't get mad at me. If somebody is watching, give them something to watch. Like this," Danny said, before grabbing Sam around the waist and capturing her in a **very** passionate kiss. Sam put her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, moaning slightly.

"God! Okay! I get it! Can you stop now?!" Tucker yelled, sending Danny and Sam into a laugh attack.

"Sorry Tuck, got caught up in the moment," Danny said, Sam still laughing.

"Damn, you guys are nasty. You know that right?" Tucker said before standing up and walking off without waiting for an answer.

**That Night:**

"Wow Danny, this has been a really amazing night," Sam said, grasping his hand in hers.

"Glad you liked it. I had a fun time too," Danny said.

They continued walked along the beach, leaving behind their marks. Sam stopped and sat down, letting the water splash against her feet. Taking off her t-shirt, Sam was left in her bikini top and shorts. Danny also took off his shirt so he was left in his knee length light blue swim shorts.

"Wanna go for a swim?" Sam asked, looking out at the vast ocean.

"Sure," Danny said, standing and helping Sam up.

She took off her shorts and Danny swung her over his shoulder, causing her to playfully scream. Bringing Sam over to the water, Danny gently placed her in the cool water. Sam's feet touched down on the cold sand below and her eyes widened.

"_Help me! Please!"_ a voice cried out. Sam looked around her, but say else.

"Are you okay Sam?" Danny asked in concern.

"The voices, they're back."

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**OMG! The voices! So this chapter wasn't as long as others, but still pretty good, if I don't say so myself. Sorry if the characters are a little OOC. I'm trying to keep them in character, but I'm not sure if they are. **

**Anywho! Please review and I hope to find some reviews in my mail box tomorrow morning……. Or later tonight.**

**The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain**


	3. With or Without

**Chapter 3: With or Without**

"Sam please! We've been over this a hundred times! There were no bodies in that room! Your mind was playing tricks on you! Fear was taking over causing you to see things," Danny told her. They were driving home and going over what had happened over five years ago.

"But what if I really did see bodies?! What bout that girl I saw when we were leaving?! I wasn't afraid when we were leaving. That means it couldn't have been my mind playing tricks!" Sam said, trying to make sense of everything that had happened.

"What girl? You never told me about a girl," Danny said.

"It was a little girl, around 6 or 7. She had straight brown hair and green eyes. She was light skinned and wearing a pink tan top and dark blue jeans. She was also bare foot and her hair was in two pigtails held together by white scrunches!" Sam told him.

"You remember that much about her?" Danny asked, amazed at the amount of detail she had given him.

"I only remember because I had the dream about it last night. I think that may mean something," Sam said.

"How could it mean something?" Danny asked, looking over at her for a brief second before returning his gaze to the road.

"I had the dream last night. I start hearing voices today. I haven't had that dream for four years Danny! I seriously think something is happening!" Sam yelled, but Danny just shuck his head.

"Sam, that dream and voices have nothing to do with each other. Just let it go. They'll just leave you alone eventually, like last time," he told her.

"But what if they don't leave? What if they get stronger?!" Sam yelled, tears falling into her lap. Danny pulled over and looked over at sam.

"Sammy, please don't cry. You know I hate to see you cry," Danny said, wiping away the tears that rested on her cheeks.

"it's just too much. Please just take me home," Sam asked him.

"Alright, but do you want me to stay for the night?" Danny asked.

"Thank you Danny," Sam said, giving him a light kiss before they continued their drive home in silence.

**At Sam's:**

"I'm gonna make some tea," Sam said before leaving for the kitchen. The sound of falling pans and pots was heard before Sam started cursing.

"Calm down Sam, you don't need to curse the pots," Danny told her before flopping down on the couch and closing his eyes. Taking deep breaths, he tried to fall asleep.

"Danny, do you think they'll leave me alone?" Sam asked, sitting down with him.

"I hope so. I don't want some weird ghost guy following around my girl," he said, causing her to laugh.

"Danny! I mean it," Sam said.

"And I mean it too!" Danny told her. Sam put down her tea and leaned her heard against his shoulder. Inhaling deeply, Sam closed her eyes.

"Danny, would you miss me if I left," Sam asked.

"Of course I would miss you. Why are you asking? Are you breaking up with me?" Danny asked, looking over at Sam.

"No! I could never break up with you, but now that I know you would miss me, you have to come with me!" Sam said happily. Danny sat forward.

"What do you mean? Where are you going?" Danny asked her.

"I'm going back to that house Danny. I want to know why they're calling for me now. I'm tired of hearing voices calling for help and not knowing where they came from or how to help them. I think that answers are at that place," Sam said.

"Sam, I can't go," Danny said.

"What?! Why not?!"

"Because Sam! College is coming! I don't know how long you plan to be gone, but I can't leave. I have to bring up my other grades if I want to be an astronaut! I can't go like three states away from my home for who knows how long and hope to get into a good college," Danny said, watching as tears started to forum in Sam's eyes.

"Danny please. I don't want to do this alone, I don't want to be alone. I love you, I need you with me," Sam said, hugging Danny as if he were a teddy bear, crying into his shoulder.

"Sam I'm sorry, but I can't go. If this can wait until the school year is over and until exams are over I'll go with you, but I can't leave now," Danny told Sam, hugging her back.

"Well this can't wait. The voices are fresh and I can hear them now. Danny, I'm leaving in 2 days… with or without you," Sam said, pulling away from him and standing up.

"So I guess this is it then?" Danny asked, standing up as well.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"You're going to that house to find answers. I'm staying here and losing something I love," he said.

"Danny, you won't lose me," Sam told him.

"Yes I will! You'll be like three sates away chasing something that isn't there! You may never return! I can't stay here waiting for you! I'm sorry Sam, but we're through," Danny said before picking up his things and leaving.

"Danny no!" Sam cried out, running out the front door and falling to her knees. She looked around, but Danny was gone.

"Please Danny. Don't leave…not now," Sam begged, but there was no response. Only the wind rushing through her raven hair was there. Danny was gone from her life.

**-------------------------------------------**

_I'm sorry for making them break up! But things will get better! In the end! I promise! Please review!_

_The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain_


	4. Where Were You?

**Chapter 4: Where Were You?**

"Flight 632 to Amity Park is now boarding," a voice echoed through the airport. Sam slowly put away her luggage before taking her seat. Closing her eyes, Sam was taken over by a deep sleep. Sam awoke to slight shaking and looked out the window to see a city covered in snow.

"Home sweet home," Sam said, watching as people went on with their lives. Grabbing her luggage, Sam left the plain with the other 50 some people. She left the airport and walked out into the numbing snow. Pulling her jacket closer to her body, Sam walked towards her parents' home. As Sam turned the corner, she watched as kids ran into the home that she thought was her parents.

"Excuse me? What happened to the people that used to live here?" Sam asked the couple that sat on the front porch, watching their children play in the snow.

"Oh, hello. Are you Samantha Manson?" the woman asked. Sam nodded in response.

"I'm so sorry to have to be the one to tell you this, but they passed away about a year ago," the lady said.

"They died?" Sam asked in a soft voice, dropping her bags.

"Yeah, somebody broke into their house and killed them," the man said. Tears started to gush out of Sam's eyes as she picked up her things.

"Thank you for telling me," Sam said softly before quickly walking away.

"That poor child," the lady said, looking at her own kids.

**With Sam:**

"Where's Danny?" Sam asked. She had made her way to Danny's parents' house, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Sam! You're back! Well it's just great to see you again. Danny moved out almost 3 years ago. I can give you his new address if you like?" Maddie asked, before Sam nodded and she gave her a piece of paper. Sam looked at the address before running off.

"Jack, how do you think she'll take it?" Maddie asked her husband, who was by her side.

"I just don't know."

**With Sam again:**

"Danny! Please open the door!" Sam yelled, banging on the red wood door.

"Can I help you?" a lady asked after opening the door and looking at Sam.

"I'm looking for Daniel Fenton," Sam said.

"Danny! It's for you!" the lady yelled down the hall before a man called back,

"Can you tell them to come back later? I'm busy right now!" he yelled.

"Daniel Fenton! Get your lazy ass out here!" Sam screamed into the house.

"Hey! What the hell gives you the right to call me a lazy… ass?" Danny asked, adding the last part in a soft voice when he saw Sam.

"Sam?" he asked, stepping towards her.

"Danny, who is this?" the woman next to him asked.

"Danny, who is that?" Sam asked, glaring at the lady.

"Paullina, this is Samantha, an old friend," Danny said.

"Sam, this is Paullina… my wife," Danny said, weakly smiling.

"Wife?" Sam chocked.

"Yeah Sam, I got married," Danny said.

"When?" she asked, her eyes beginning to water.

"Less than a year ago," he said, nervously pulling at the collar of his shirt.

"Paullina, why don't you go shopping?" Danny asked, handing her his wallet.

"I'll be back around 8 for dinner," Paullina said before grabbing her coat, purse, his wallet, and leaving.

"Come sit down Sam," Danny said, taking Sam's hand and guiding her to the couch. There, once Sam sat down, she collapsed into Danny's arms crying.

"Calm down Sam. Tell me what it is," Danny said, hugging her.

"My life is gone! My parents are dead, I have no home, and now I don't even have you!" Sam sobbed.

"Sam, I'm sorry about your parents. I tried to call you, but there was no way to find you," Danny said.

"I don't know what to do Danny! I have nobody!" she cried.

"Sammy, I'm here for you. I've always been here for you," Danny said. Hearing that, Sam harshly pulled away from Danny.

"That is the biggest load of crap I've ever heard!" Sam yelled, standing up.

"I've always been here for you! When was I not?!" Danny yelled in response, standing as well.

"When you left me at my apartment almost 6 years ago! I still needed you! I still loved you! Even now I still love you!" Sam screamed.

"Sam I-," Danny started, but she cut him off.

"Where were you when I went to that house only to find out you were right?! There were voices, but they ended when the house was destroyed!" Sam yelled at him.

"Where were you when I had to start a new life?! Where were you when I was kicked out of my home because I couldn't pay the bills?! Where were you when I was out on the streets and got rapped?!" Sam screamed. Danny's eyes widened when he heard what she said.

"Sam stop!" Danny yelled, wishing she would stop screaming at him, but she didn't.

"Where were you when I needed you the most, finding out my baby died in birth?! After that I no longer felt the need to live?! Where the hell were you Danny?!" Sam screamed at him, her tears running everywhere now.

"Sam… I'm so sorry you went through all that," Danny said, slowly walking over to her.

"Save your apologies. I don't need your pity now, but I needed you then," Sam said before picking up her things and walking over to the door.

"Please Sam… don't leave… not now," Danny begged her.

"It's kinda funny. I said the same thing 6 years ago," Sam said bitterly before shutting the door and leaving Danny like he once did to her.

**So it ends! I'm really glad she got back at him! I know the story is going a little bit off topic, but it will get back on track. I promise. Updates may take some time due to depression.**

**Please review.**

**The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain**


	5. Ideas

**Chapter 5: Ideas**

_Sam walked into the creaking house. This time nobody tells her to go all the way in but herself. As she treaded forward, whispers surrounded her; telling her to go back, screaming at her, crying for help._

"_What do you want?" Sam asked the many voices. None responded, but a door did slam open so Sam could enter the room. _

"_I know it happened, in this room! But what was it that happened?" she asked aloud only to be answered by a slight breeze. It felt as though something flew through Sam, causing her to scream and tumble to the ground._

"_Who was that?!" Sam yelled, looking around her. She heard footsteps circle her, but saw nobody. It wasn't until the footsteps stopped and Sam felt somebody breathing down her neck that Sam knew where the person was. Whimpering slightly, Sam looked up and was face to face with a little girl. Her deep brown eyes where staring into Sam's violet eyes. The girl's straight, long, blonde hair fell before her and made a curtain; blocking out the light._

"_What. Do. You. Want?" Sam asked through clasped teeth. She tried not to scream as the little girl began to cry blood onto Sam's face. _

"_Murdered," a shrilly voice that came from the girl whispered. _

"_You were murdered? By who?" Sam asked, hoping she was getting closer to the answers. _

"_**Him**__," the girl whispered._

"_Please! You must tell me what happened here!" Sam begged._

"_Jack," the girl told her before vanishing._

"_Who's Jack?!" Sam yelled, but there was no response. _

Now Sam lie in bed, wondering once again about Jack.

"Who is he?" Sam asked herself, staring up at the white ceiling. She sighed and rolled over to her side; her thoughts now on Danny.

"_He's married and happy. What a surprise to have me come back and tell him I had a miscarriage and I still love him,"_ Sam thought to herself.

"**Well, think of it this way! At least you know you're not the only one getting a bad nights rest," **a voice inside Sam's head said.

"Who the hell are you?" Sam asked.

"**I'm your inner voice, call me Sammy!"** Sam's inner thoughts said, a little too happy.

"You're too happy," Sam stated.

"**Well, too bad! I'm here to stay and not changing! Now, back to Danny!" **Sammy declared.

"Fine. Do you think he'll come looking for me?" Sam asked Sammy.

"**Most likely. He'll wanna say he's sorry for everything that happened to you and not being there for you. Then he'll want to talk to you about still loving him or something along that line,"** Sammy said.

"Well then, you just know everything. So tell me, what's going to happen tomorrow?" Sam asked mockingly.

"**The only reason I knew that is because you're thinking it subconsciously. So don't start mocking me," **Sammy told her.

"Whatever. So what should I do about Danny?" Sam asked, hoping she would get a good idea out of the annoying voice in her head.

"**Well, you could completely ignore him and be a total bitch," **Sammy told her.

"Is there another option?" Sam asked, trying to stay as far away from a bitch.

"**You could confront him and try to work things out," **Sammy said.

"Ugh! I'd rather be a bitch! Knowing Danny he'll probably ask a bunch of questions and then start babbling on about how he's gonna beat the crap out of the chump that raped me! I don't know what to do!" Sam complained, throwing her pillow at the wall.

"**Nor do I Sam. I think you're stuck."**

"Wasn't what I really wanted to hear," Sam said.

"**Well sorry! I wasn't going to lie to you!" **Sammy exclaimed, making Sam think.

"Do you think Danny will find out I lied to him about what happened at that house?" Sam asked herself, feeling slightly guilty.

"**If you talk to him about it he will."**

"What am I going to do?" Sam asked, silent tears slowly rolling down her cheeks.

"**I don't know."**

Well that doesn't help!" Sam yelled.

"**Well sorry! Take a chill pill!"** Sammy yelled back before leaving Sam's thoughts.

"Fine! Be that way! I'm going to bed anyway!" Sam yelled to no one.

"**Whatever,"** Sammy whispered, but Sam ignored her and drifted off to sleep.

**So I know it's a bit short and it wasn't very interesting, but I've had a lot on my mind lately and I've been pretty busy. So, how have your summers been? Because mine has been pretty shitty. Two deaths, stressed out, my brother is annoying the hell out of me, and my back hurts. So anyway please review and flame for all I care. Please, make my day.**

**The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain**


	6. My Life As I Know It

**BOLD: inner thoughts**

_Italics: thinking_

**Chapter 6: My Life As I Know It**

Sam paced the street, searching for the one place she could thin. As she walked onward, people scared at her.

"**They think you're crazy,"** Sammy told Sam, looking at the many faces around them.

"_I don't care! I'd rather be thought of as crazy then not thought of at all!" _Sam yelled in her thoughts, rubbing her arms from the bitter cold.

"**You know you're gonna get like hella sick from this?" **Sammy asked.

"_I know and I don't care! Besides, I'm almost there. When I get there people won't stare and it will get warmer."_

"**Good, I think it's starting to snow in this hallow head of yours," **Sammy said, laughing.

"_Oh shut up! Look, we're there,"_ Sam thought, pointing to the graveyard ahead of them.

"**Oh yeah, go to a graveyard in a yellow flower dress! It's gonna get a lot warmer here!"** Sammy complained.

"_I'm looking for my parents' grave! I know the dress will make them happy. They always complained about my dark clothes and my out look on the world. This would make them happy," _Sam thought.

"**Whatever you say. Now just go visit the dead so we can get out of here. I'm just glad you brought a jacket so you don't go around Amity Park looking like a happy person," **Sammy said rudely.

"_Will you shut up?! I'm about to speak to them!"_ Sam said before Sammy shut up.

"Hey mom, hey dad. I miss you guys," Sam said, tears making her violet eyes glisten.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there when you-" she couldn't finish the sentence because she chocked on the word.

"I found out about the voices. They want me to find out stuff about a guy named _Jack_. I don't know much about that yet, but I'm searching for answers. You're probably wondering why I'm in a yellow dress in the middle of December, Sammy was wondering the same thing. I wanted you to be happy. Mom, dad, bad things happened to me and I made some bad choices. I was raped my second year there and the baby died," Sam said, tears everywhere.

"Com on Samantha. Pull yourself together, you have to finish this," Sam told herself, taking deep breaths.

"A really nice family moved into your old house. They have kids, I think you would be happy… no goth. Danny got married to Paullina, the slut, about a month ago. I went to his house and got in a fight with him… I haven't spoken to him for over a month. My favorite book store is closed, that would make you happy," Sam said, find it harder and harder to stop the tears.

"Mom, Dad, my life as I know it is falling apart!" Sam cried, finally letting the tears fall freely.

" I don't like what it came too! I just want to go back five years to when you two were alive, I hadn't been raped, and I had Danny. I miss you two so much, but I miss Danny too. He's here! A living, breathing creature and I love him, but I can't have him. It's just so different and I can't handle it! I just want things to be normal again," Sam sobbed before slowly stood up. She picked up the flowers she had brought and placed them at the foot of the stone.

"Hey Sam," somebody said from behind her. Sam turned around to find Tucker, a single white rose in his hand.

"Tucker!" she cried before lunging into his arms, crying.

"Great to see you too," he said, giving Sam a light hug.

"Do you want to come to my place to talk? We can stop for coffee on the way there," Tucker offered, smiling.

"That sounds nice," Sam said, smiling in return.

"So are you still a techno geek?" Sam then asked as they walked towards the coffee shop.

"Nope, I'm a foot ball player now," Tucker sad, puffing out his chest. Sam's eyes widened.

"I'm just playing! I'm still a techno geek. Actually, I'm working for an online N.A.S.A," he said proudly.

"Wow, that's great Tucker. I'm really glad things worked out for you," Sam said, a tint of longing in her voice.

"What about you? You got a job?" Tucker asked as he opened the door for Sam.

"You know what? How about we talk about this when we get back to your place? I don't wan to make a scene, I'm already drawing enough attention," Sam said, watching the many people stare at her.

"Sure," Tucker said before getting them something to drink. About 20 minutes later they showed up at Tucker's house and sat down in the living room.

"So, back to you. Did you find out what you needed to over those five years you were gone?" he asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Yeah, I did. The girl was murdered by a guy named Jack. About a month after that something else happened too," Sam said.

"Sam, you don't have to say anything… Danny told me what happened,' Tucker said, giving Sam an apologetic look.

"Then you probably know that I lied to Danny. I told him I didn't find anything, but I did. Please don't tell him I lied," Sam begged.

"It's okay Sam, I won't tell Danny, but why did you lie to him?"

"I guess I didn't want him to say I was seeing things or something like that. I don't even know if this will help me, so I guess it wasn't anything important to him," Sam told Tucker.

"Do you want to stay at my place tonight?" Tucker asked.

"Thanks, that sounds good," Sam said before he rose.

"I'll go get the guest bed room ready," Tucker said, throwing his drink away. Sam also stood to throw her drink away.

"Thanks again Tuck," Sam said, giving him a hug.

"Not a problem Sam. It's great to have you back," he said before leaving Sam to her thoughts. Poor Sam, stuck with Sammy again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wow, this chapter ended on the last page of my notebook! Please review!**

**The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain**


	7. A New Friend

**Chapter 7: A New Friend**

"Sam, you need to wake up. It's 9 o'clock and I'm leaving for work soon," Tucker told Sam, waking her from her sleep.

"I'll go make coffee," Sam said before standing and walking into the wall.

"Umm, Sam… the kitchen is the other way," Tucker said, trying not to burst out laughing.

"Oh yeah, I remember now," she said before walking into the bed and falling into the sheets.

"That would be the bed. How about you get dressed and I'll make coffee?" Tucker offered.

"That would be nice," Sam said before Tucker left her. A few minutes later Sam walked out to the kitchen. She was wearing a light blue tang top, dark blue jean skirt, white flip flops, and her hair was up in a pony tail.

"Morning sunshine," Tucker said, handing her a mug of coffee.

"Yeah, yeah… whatever. At least I don't cuddle up with other men," Sam said, rolling her eyes.

"What about you and Danny?" he asked.

"At the zoo," Sam then added.

"You got me there, but still! It was late and I was tired, that would've been my pillow if I had one!" Tucker said, sitting down with some toast.

"I don't want to know what else you do to your pillows," Sam said, snickering. Saying that caused Tucker to make a funny face.

"You have a really sick mind. No wonder your parents were scared of you," Tucker said and Sam's face dropped.

"I have to go now," she said, standing and walking over to her stuff.

"Sam I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking when I said that. I shouldn't have said that, it was out of place," he said, chasing after Sam.

"It's alright, I just have to go. I should probably find a job too," she said, grabbing her coat.

"Sam please, I'm sorry," Tucker said chasing after her as she ran down the stone stairs.

"Damnit Tucker! I said it was nothing! So just leave me alone!" Sam yelled before running down the street. As she ran down the streets, tears blurred her vision and she soon ran into someone; knocking them and herself to the ground.

"Aww man! This was my new suit!" the man yelled, wiping some mud off his jacket.

"I am so sorry!" Sam said, standing up and brushing off her skirt. The man looked up and saw Sam's teary eyes; his own eyes began to soften.

"Are you alright?" the man asked.

"I'm fine… just a little shaken up," Sam lied.

"I'm Steve," the man said, holding out his hand for her to shake.

"I'm sam and really sorry for ruining your suit," Sam said, shaking his hand and looking at his now damp and muddy suit.

"It's nothing. I was just gonna try to impress my father with it, but I don't think a suit would do much. Although, if I were to bring a beautiful woman like you home; that would make him smile," Steve said, making Sam blush like mad.

"You think I'm beautiful?" she asked.

"Even when covered in city water," he told Sam. There was a slight silence before Steve asked,

"Sam, do you want to go get some coffee?"

"Don't you have work?" Sam asked.

"Nope, I'm waiting for my contractor to call me back. I'm going to become an actor, starting with broad way," he said.

"Oh, that's nice," Sam said.

"It's my dream to be an actor. I was hoping to be the new Brad Pitt," Steve said, striking an odd pose. Sam burst into laughter and they started walking towards the coffee shop.

"Sounds like one heck of a time," Sam said, watching as a bird flew into a light post. She cringed as a car ran over it, but did nothing.

"Sam, you okay?" Steve asked, stopping Sam from walking into the middle of an intersection.

"Um yeah, just deep in though today I guess," she said, watching as people went on with their lives; not a care in the world.

"You sure there's nothing troubling you? You seem really distant," he said.

"Yeah, I'm fine… just a little… oh my god! That girl!" Sam cried as she watched a little girl with blond hair run out into the intersection after her ball. A car came by and slammed into her, turning her to dust.

"What are you talking about? There's nobody there," Steve said, looking out at the empty intersection.

"But there was just… she's gone now. I just saw her there!" Sam cried, pointing to where the girl was.

"Sam are you alright? You're not using anything are you?" Steve asked, slightly backing away from her.

"I am not doing drugs!" Sam yelled, causing a few people to stare at her.

"_Jack,"_ a voice whispered.

"Did you hear the voice?" Sam asked.

"There is nobody there and there are no voices!" Steve exclaimed.

"I have to go now," Sam said before taking off in the opposite direction.

"Where are you going?!" Steve yelled, but she didn't respond. As Sam ran, this time she stayed clear of all strange men.

"Danny! Danny!" Sam yelled as she ran up the stone path to his door.

"Danny open the door!" she screamed, pounding on the door. He opened the door and stared at Sam.

"Danny, I've made a mistake," she explained.

"What are you talking about?" Danny asked.

"I lied to you."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yeah, I want Subway right now! Eat fresh! Don't ask, but Anywho! Please review!**

**The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain**


	8. Answers

**Chapter 8: Answers**

"What do you mean?" Danny asked.

"I did find something at the house! It wasn't just empty! Something did happen there and the ghosts did tell me something!" Sam exclaimed.

"Well, what did they say?" Danny asked, egger to find out what the hell Sam was talking about.

"They said 'Jack'," she told him.

"You mean like my father Jack, or just some random Jack?" Danny asked.

"I don't know, but today something else happened. A girl got hit, but there was no blood, no scream, I was the only one that saw it. When I looked for the car, I found it in a drive way out a house," Sam said.

"Did you know the people that lived in the house?" Danny asked, but Sam didn't reply.

"Answer me Samantha! Did you know the people that lived at the damn house?!" Danny yelled, grasping her arms.

"You're hurting me!" Sam told him.

"Tell me the names!" Danny yelled.

"Let go of me!" Sam screamed. Danny let go of her arms and Sam slapped him.

"You bastard! Don't ever though me again!" Sam yelled.

"Just tell me the names!" Danny yelled.

"It was your parents' house!" Sam finally told him.

"What?" Danny asked.

"The car was in your parents' driveway! I think the Jack they're talking about is your father!" Sam yelled.

"You're lying!" Danny asked, rage controlling him.

"Daniel Fenton!" Paullina yelled, rushing over to them.

"What the hell is going on here?!" she asked, looking between them.

"I have to go now," Sam said before running off.

"What did you do now?" Paullina asked, staring at Danny.

**With Sam:**

**"Where are you going Sam?" **

"What do you want Sammy?"Sam asked as she sat down on a park bench.

**"If you just stay here people will think you're watching their kids. Then they'll call the cops cause they think you're planning to kidnap their kids," **Sammy told her.

"Then what should I do?" Sam asked.

**"Go sit on the swing and push it back and forth,"** Sammy ordered.

"It sounds like you've done this before,"Sam said as she sat down on the swing, pushing her toes into the sand.

**"Well you've had some pretty weird past lives. Just start swinging,"** Sammy said before Sam started rocking back and forth, removing her toes from the sand.

"What should I do?" Sam asked, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

**"Oh come on Sam! Don't give up yet! You know there is always a way to find answers,"** Sammy said, trying to cheer her up.

"You're right! To the internet!" Sam cried aloud before running off to her apartment.

**"Why are you turning to the internet? It won't help you!"** Sammy cried as Sam logged on and went to Google.

"Well, I can search 'Jack Fenton' and see what pops up. I could also search that house and see what I find," Sam said before skimming through the many pages.

**"You know that isn't a bad idea. I'll go and search his memory,"** Sammy said before leaving. A few moments later, Sammy returned groaning.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

**"Well, I met Jackie, Jack's inner thoughts. Yeah, he's a lot more fit than Jack. Anywho, I told him why I was there and he beat me up,"** Sammy said while putting some frozen peas on her eye.

"So you can go into other peoples' thoughts?" Sam asked.

**"Yeah, but I don't like where this is going!"**

"Can you go visit Danny's thoughts? I really do miss him… even though he's being an ass right now," Sam said, turning away from her computer.

**"Fine, but if he's bigger than normal Danny, I'm turning around and coming back,"** Sammy said before leaving once again. Sam turned back to the computer and smiled when she read,

_"Jack Fenton killed three young girls on the night of September 21__st__, 2002 on a Friday. Nobody saw it happen, but we have reason to believe-," _it ended there because the room for a small summary had run out. Sam double clicked on the link and waited for the page to slowly load. When the page did finally finish loading, Sam was looking at a page with pictures of the murdered girls on it.

The first picture was token in the woods, it showed a girl being hit by a black Ford. It then showed another on of Jack putting the little girls in the back of his truck.

"That's why I saw the girl get hit by a truck! That's what happened to her!" Sam exclaimed before she started thinking.

"I've had three interactions with the ghosts and there were three girls. Maybe each one had to do with a different girl," Sam said before looking at the other pictures. The second group of pictures were drawn by a professional artist. It showed a little girl standing in the middle of a blood covered room calling for help.

"That was the first girl I saw," Sam noted on a piece of paper. There was another set of pictures of Jack and another little girl. Like the other set of pictures, this one was painted, but with amazing details. You could almost feel the fear of the little girl for yourself. The girl was looking up at Jack and Jack was leaning over, a chainsaw in his hands. The next picture was of again the same girl, but this time her head was gone.

"Oh my god! What did he do to these girls?" Sam asked herself, making more notes. Sam began to read the story below the pictures and continued taking notes.

_As Sam was taking notes, there was a knock on her door. She rose to answer the door, but it was kicked open before she could open it. There, standing in the doorway, was Jack… a knife in his left hand._

_"What do you want?!" Sam yelled, backing up into her computer and spilling her tea all over her notes and computer._

_"You know too much," Jack said before lunging forward at her. _

"No!" Sam screamed, her head jolting from her desk. She looked around and saw that she was in her home, everything the way it should be. Sam looked down at her notes and they were all there, no tear had been spilt… it was all just a dream.

**I know it's kinda a funky ending and that you probably what to know what Sammy discovered in Danny's mind, but that is to come in the next chapter! Please review!**

**The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain**


	9. Healing Old Cuts

**Chapter 9: Healing Old Cuts**

_"Sammy are you back yet?"_ Sam thought, stretching out on the couch.

**"You do know it's the middle of winter right?"** Sammy asked as she came into the picture.

_"Yeah, why?"_

**"Well, when you dream your mind shuts down along with the door in and out of you head,"** Sammy explained to Sam.

_"So?"_ Sam asked before Sammy yelled,

**"You idiot! I was standing out there in the snow for 20 minutes freezing my ass off and waiting for you to wake up!"** getting into a hot bath of water that just appeared.

_"Well sorry, I didn't plan on falling asleep and it wasn't a very pleasant sleep either,"_ Sam told her, walking over to the kitchen to get some food.

**"Whatever. What did you find out?"** Sammy asked.

_"I'm not telling you anything until you tell me what you found out when you visited Danny," _Sam demanded.

**"You sure you want to know?"** Sammy asked.

"Yes, I want to know," Sam said aloud before Sammy pulled her into his thoughts.

_"I can't believe Sam thought my father did all this. He would never hurt somebody," Danny said._

_"I should probably go talk to him and find out the truth. But if I confront him, he could be come hurt because I don't trust him… that and it'd be really weird asking my father if he just so happened to kill three little girls." There was a slight pause before Danny said,_

_"The only thing I can do is go see Sam, find out the truth, and put an end o this."_

"Is that all you got?" Sam asked, her voice slightly chocked.

"Yeah, after that Daniel came along and made me leave," Sammy told her.

"I was hoping he'd be thinking about me," Sam said, leaning back in her chair.

"Well, he did say he was gonna come and see you," Sammy reminded Sam before there was a knock on the door.

"Shit," Sam mumbled under her breath before rushing over to the door. Looking through the peep hole, Sam saw Danny.

"Sam I need to talk to you," Danny said through the door. Sam didn't respond so Danny added,

"Sam, I'm sorry I hurt you. It was just a lot to take in and when you told me it was my parents' house I snapped. Please same, I just want to talk… I've missed you," Danny said. Taking a deep breath, Sam unlocked the door and slowly opened it.

"You're letting him in?! Have you gone complete insane?!!" Sammy yelled, but Sam only ignored the annoying thought.

"Hey Danny," Sam said.

"Can I come in?" Danny asked. Sam moved aside and let him enter before closing the door once more.

"Go ahead and take a seat. I'm gonna go make some tea," Sam said before leaving . Once Danny was sure Sam was gone, he went over to her notes and looked at them. He then looked at the website and read the information below each picture.

"So how having things been with Paullina?" Sam asked from the kitchen.

"Good. We're uh thinking about starting a family in the next year or so," Danny said.

"You mean like having a baby?" Sam asked, her voice weak.

"Yeah and after the baby is born we were thinking about moving to California," Danny told her.

"How long will you be gone?" Sam asked.

"I don't know," Danny said.

"Well I wish you the best of luck with everything," Sam said, stirring her tea.

"Sam are you okay?" Danny asked, walking into the kitchen.

"I just hope you find happiness with her," Sam chocked out.

"Sam is there something you're not telling me?" Danny asked.

"No… it's just that-," Sam stopped there and lunged into his arms. She cried as Danny wrapped his arms around her waist, embracing her in a hug.

"I'm so sorry Danny! I never meant for any of this to happen," she cried out.

"Calm down Sam. None of this is your fault. You couldn't decide what would happen," Danny told her.

"But it is my fault! If I had never gone back to that damn house then I never would have found out about Jack and I would still have you," Sam said.

"Sam, do you still have feelings for me?" Danny asked, looking in her violet eyes.

"Danny, I always have," Sam said before she kissed him. Danny pulled away from Sam and backed up into a wall.

"What's wrong Danny?" Sam asked.

"Sam, I'm married," Danny stated.

"I know you are, but it's been so hard for me coming back to find out my parents died and you were married," Sam said.

"Sam, it's too late now. You left me five years ago and now you expect me to take you back after I'm married?" Danny asked.

"Danny I didn't leave you, you left me," Sam said softly.

"Don't bring that up again! It's not my fault you wanted to go chase ghosts while I wanted to get a good job!" Danny yelled and Sam flinched at his sudden outburst.

"Sam I'm sorry. Let's just try not to fight because I want to help you find out the truth about this. Just tell me what I need to do to help," Danny said. Sam smiled at him before telling him what she had found out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for the long wait for an update. I even had someone email me to tell me to update so I'm really sorry for that again. There is only one more chapter to the story and you can review or not. I don't really care anymore because I got bigger and better stories to worry about… that and I don't really like what happened to the story.**

**Forever laughing,**

**I Laugh at ur Pain**


	10. Answers Unearthed

**Chapter 10: Answers Unearthed**

As Sam and Danny drove down the empty street, there was silence between them. Even the radio was off, leaving only the humming that came from the engine. Sam pulled over to the side walk two houses and from Jack Fenton's house.

"Danny are you sure you're ready?" Sam asked, turning off the car.

"Well, I don't really have a choice. So yeah, I'm ready," Danny said and opened the car door. Sam sighed and got out of the car as well.

"How do you want to do this?" Sam asked.

"We already talked this over. We go to the door, knock, ask him the question, he denies it, we put the bag over his head, trip him, and then put him in the back seat before driving away," Danny said.

"Sam, are you nervous?" he then asked and Sam turned to face him.

"Of course not. What makes you think I am?" Sam asked, her voice speeding.

"Well, you're talking really fast and you're shaking," Danny said, watching as Sam crossed her arms; still shaking.

"Alright, so I am a little nervous since it's not every day you kidnap a grown man. I mean, what if it doesn't work out? What if he attacks us and ends up killings us?" Sam exclaimed, looking over at Danny with worried eyes.

"Sam, everything is going to be fine. Worst outcome is that he didn't really do it and ends up hating me for the rest of his life because I thought he slaughtered three little girls," Danny said and they walked to the house. Sam knocked and lights in the living room soon turned on following by someone mumbling they were coming.

"Danny? What are you doing here?" Jack asked, yawning.

"Dad, we need to ask you some questions," Danny said.

"Can't it wait until the morning? It's kinda late," Jack asked, muffling a large yawn.

"It's about the three girls that were killed years ago," Sam butted in and Jack seemed wide awake after she spoke. He stepped outside and then closed the door behind him.

"Why do you want to ask me questions about something that happened a long time ago?" Jack asked.

"Where were you the night they were killed? And don't lie, we'll know," Sam said.

"What the hell are you talking about?! Do you think I killed those girls?!" Jack yelled.

"Dad, please just come with us," Danny said.

"I will not come with you! You're accusing me of killing three little girls!" Jake yelled. Sam sighed before using all her strength to push him forward, causing him to fall on the cement sidewalk which knocked him out. They then tied his hands together and his feet together before dragging him to the car.

"It's a good thing you brought your Toyota. He wouldn't have fit in the back of your other car," Danny said, lightly laughing.

"Come on, let's just get this over with," Sam said before shutting the door and starting the car. It was about twenty minutes into the ride when Jack finally woke up.

"Where the hell am I?" he asked, his voice muffled by the gag. Danny and Sam ignored him and kept their eyes on the road.

"Daniel answer me Damnit!" Jack yelled through the gag. Danny turned to face him and only glared. He then turned to Sam and whispered something to her before Sam pulled off the highway and headed down a side street.

"Alright, now we're going to answer your questions. But they must be yes or no questions," Sam told Jack, taking the gag out of his mouth.

"Where the hell are you taking me?!" Jack yelled.

"Yes or no questions," Danny repeated.

"Are we at the final stop yet?" Jack asked.

"No," Sam said.

"Am I here to be questions?" Jack then asked.

"Yes," Danny said.

"Am I going to die?" Jack finally asked. Sam and Danny didn't respond but instead put the gag back into his mouth. They then continued driving, ignoring every muffled cry Jack made. When they finally did reach their destination, Sam stopped the car and got out. Danny soon followed her and they left Jack in the car. From inside the car, Jack could only hear the sound of their voices. He couldn't make out the words, but he did manage to catch,

"Might have to kill him," from Sam. After hearing this, Jack tried to make his way to the door. He was about to pry it open when Danny opened it for him.

"Leaving so soon _Dad_," he asked bitterly. Danny took Jack and brought him outside only to put him against the wall of an abandoned warehouse.

"We need to ask you some questions," Sam said, getting rid of the gag.

"Do you remember the killing of three young girls from a few years ago?" Danny asked.

"You should since you killed them," Sam added, disgust tinting her voice.

"Why on earth would I want to kill those girls?" Jack asked, trying to stay calm while being questioned and held against a wall.

"You didn't want to at first, but once you hit on of them; you thought you had no choice. Things weren't going well at work at the time so you wouldn't be able to pay for the charges that would be pressed. Thinking it was your only way out, you killed all three of them," Sam said.

"Do you have any proof I did this?" Jack asked.

"Actually, we do," Danny said before Sam pulled out the pictures they printed off the computer.

"We know the photos are blurry, but we compared our information to your alibi and things didn't match up. Danny even said that you never came home that night," Sam stated. Jack glanced around. He was sweating like a pig and was beginning to shake.

"Jack, you had two choices. One, what you did and two; take the girl you hit to the hospital, face the charges, and pray she lives," Danny said.

"Why didn't you take her to the hospital? Was it because your insurance wouldn't cover it or was it because you were too lazy and were already in enough trouble. Turns out it was both because of your insurance and you were late. But tell me Jack, might you have been in trouble because you were late to get home and you knew Maddie was starting to get suspicious as to why you were always late at 'meetings' but pay check was never raised?" Danny asked.

"Might it be the fact that you were cheating on your wife and wanted to get home to her soon so she wouldn't ask questions?" Sam asked.

"Either way, you were still late to getting home," Danny then added.

"Did you or did you not cheat on Maddie and kill the three girls?!" Sam yelled.

"Yes! I cheated on her and killed the girls!" Jack yelled and Danny let go of him, unable to be near him.

"I'll take that as a confession," Sam said with a smirk.

"The police have to hear it for themselves and what makes you think they'll take your word over mine?" Jack asked, smirking smugly.

"Oh but Dad, you did just confess in front of them. We've tape recorded and video taped this whole little meeting. I'm sure the police will be pleased to finally put this case to rest," Danny said. Jack's eyes widened in shock.

"Now get in the back of the car and come quietly. No matter what you lost and if you run, you'll be wanted for the rest of your life," Sam said. After silence and much thinking, Jack got in the car.

"Next stop, the police station," Sam said before driving off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I'm just glad this story is finally over! I don't care if anybody reads or even reviews this chapter; you don't have to if you don't want to. All I know is that I'm never writing another Danny Phantom story because I just got so bored with this story! Sorry for such a horrible ending.**

**Forever laughing,**

**I Laugh at ur Pain**


End file.
